Soothe my heart
by Red-L-Tea-Kink
Summary: L'amour est étrange. La mort l'est autant. Elle aurait tant voulu rester avec Zoro, pourtant... Zoro/Laki ; Deathfic.


Disclaimer : E. Oda, comme toujours.

Notes : Merci à Régly pour la correction !

Oui, Laki a des yeux de chat.

L'idée de ce couple me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment déjà. Ils vont bien ensemble, non ? Même si Zoro dans un couple het, c'est assez étrange. Parce que oui, Zoro est uke. C'est tout.

* * *

_Zoro/Laki_

**Soothe My Heart**

* * *

Elle se sentait bien. Elle ne voyait rien, ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle ne voulait pas gaspiller ses dernières forces pour ouvrir ses paupières, du moins, pas encore. Elle ressentait le souffle chaud de l'homme qui la portait, qui la serrait dans ses bras musclés. Elle entendait son cœur battre et cette voix si rassurante. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait, mais elle s'en fichait. Écouter le timbre, le ton qui se mariait avec ces paroles dénuées de sens lui suffisait amplement.

- …Aki… Plaît…

« Aki ». Ça sonnait un peu comme son prénom. Douloureusement, elle approcha une main vers ce qu'elle considérait être Zoro. Elle sentit ses cheveux courts, soyeux. Elle imaginait cette couleur verte, si belle, qui lui donnait tant de charme.

Elle sentit les doigts du pirate passer sur les siens, doucement, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

- Hé… Zoro…

Elle se mit à tousser, en crachant un peu de liquide au goût étrange. Un goût de fer. Ce n'était pas vraiment bon.

- Laki !...

Difficilement, elle ouvrit les yeux, pour le voir. Les courbes de l'être qu'elle trouvait parfait se dessinèrent alors, floues et inégales. Mais au moins, elle le voyait. _Bien, aucun gaspillage, alors._

Son bras tomba lourdement. La force de la jeune femme disparaissait petit à petit. _Traître_. Elle ne touchait plus les beaux cheveux de Zoro, à cause de ça.

Heureusement, il attrapa son poignet faible et le plaça contre son cou. _Ah, c'est mieux._

- Zoro…

L'épéiste hocha la tête, tout en se rapprochant encore d'elle. Il l'embrassa sur le front, tentant de cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber aux coins de ses yeux.

- Je.. T'aime, Zoro.

Laki se mit à sourire légèrement, comme une petite fille. Cet instant aurait dû durer éternellement.

Mais elle fut prise d'un spasme, l'obligeant à renverser la tête en avant. _Fichue blessure._

Maintenant, elle ressentait la douleur. Elle l'avait presque oubliée, celle-là.

- Doucement, Laki…

Au moins, l'affreuse brûlure qu'elle ressentait au ventre avait complètement réveillé son esprit. Elle comprenait ce que disait l'autre, et le voyait de mieux en mieux. Il était beau, comme toujours.

Mais il avait l'air si triste…

- Zoro… Tu m'aimes ?...

Zoro la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, en faisant attention de ne pas la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Si il l'aimait ?

Il craqua.

Les larmes coulaient, sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Il n'aurait pas voulu pleurer, pas devant elle. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire que tout irait bien, que demain serait meilleur, et que l'horrible taillade qui lui déchirait la poitrine et l'estomac n'était qu'une égratignure, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Non, il ne pouvait pas mentir à Laki.

Alors, il lui dit la seule chose qui était vraie.

- Oui, je t'aime.

Laki semblait heureuse de cette réponse. Elle regarda son visage. Elle le regarda comme elle ne l'avait jamais regardé, pour se rappeler chacun de ses traits. Pour ne pas l'oublier quand ses yeux se fermeront, pour ne jamais l'oublier.

- Bien…

Elle toussa de nouveau. Un peu de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres. _Peu importe._

Elle se lova un peu plus dans la chaleureuse étreinte que lui offrait son amant.

_La meilleure façon de partir._

- Zoro… Écoutes…

Il se pencha sur elle, attentif à chaque mot qu'elle pouvait murmurer.

- Je suis… Désolée, je ne pense pas… Que je vais tenir encore…

- Laki… Laki, non…

Les deux cœurs se brisèrent.

-Tu me le dis encore ?...

Le bretteur passa une main sur la joue de sa bien-aimée.

- Je t'aime…

Laki sourit. Elle était comblée.

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent sur ses pupilles de chat.

La tristesse qui déformait le visage du pirate s'amplifia.

Le corps de la belle se relâcha, et devint plus lourd.

Zoro se mit à regarder le ciel, à travers les larmes. Il ne lâcha pas Laki. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher.

Le paradis ne devait pas être loin, ils se trouvaient si haut dans les cieux. En fait, ils y étaient déjà sûrement, au paradis. Mais maintenant, que restait-il ? L'illusion de cette vie, de cet amour qu'ils auraient pu partager bien plus longtemps ? Peut-être que c'était ça, le paradis.

Dieu était si cruel avec eux.

L'ange était morte, en rêvant des jours qu'elle avait passés avec lui.

L'humain, lui, survivait, avec l'amère irréalité des jours qu'il aurait pu passer avec elle.

Désormais seuls tous les deux.


End file.
